The present invention relates generally to lighting systems and arrangements, and, more particularly, to a system for producing shaped and directed light from a quasi point source to provide broadly distributed ambient light, non-shadowing task illumination, multi-beam display lighting, projective lineal lighting and projective surface washing illumination lineally or radially distributed as well as to provide efficiently distributed illumination from a compact luminaire and to provide lighting which reduces the heat level above the light source.
The present invention relates to improved use of radiant energy from a quasi point source. The present specification primarily discusses collimation and shaping of visible light, since this is the collimation application for the invention at the present time, but other forms of radiant energy, for example infrared energy for heating, could be similarly distributed. The quasi point source may conveniently comprise a metal halide lamp. For simplicity in description, the terms radiant energy and light will be used interchangeably in the present description. In my patent application Ser. No. 08/006,623, I have described means for utilizing collimation means to provide radial collimation for a quasi point source, and producing a cylinder of light which is transmitted for distribution by further means. The present invention provides advancements in distribution and shaping of light utilizing distribution optics in conjunction with radial collimation means. In further embodiments, further improvements are provided wherein an xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d number is minimized, where the xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d number is inversely proportional to efficiency of light capture of the source by the radial collimation means.
There is a need to provide high intensity, efficient, directed, non-glare illumination to cover a large area or a plurality of spaces. Typical current solutions require the use of a plurality of sources such as separate bulbs in separate down-lights. One system may need to contain one group of light bulbs of a first wattage as well as other bulbs of differing types in order to meet particular lighting requirements. For example, a spotlight is almost invariably provided with an incandescent source, while relatively low power ambient lighting is provided by fluorescent tubes. This results in complexity and expense in installation and in inconvenience and expense in maintenance.
Typical prior art systems for distributing light from a source commonly lack flexibility in the number of different directions in which light may be directed from a single source. They are also characterized by complexity and lack of efficiency. In most existing lighting systems, energy is gathered by a parabolic or ellipsoidal reflector and distributed in a conical shape. The system of the present invention does not need such reflectors as a collimation means of collection. A radially formed collimation device feeds modulation means. The present invention provides for a simplicity in construction and compactness in layout for any of a number of different types of systems. Systems constructed in accordance with the present invention may provide for lighting the interior of a room, the exterior of a vehicle or other space.
In making devices using radially collimated light, it would be highly desirable to provide lighting fixtures able to be constructed in flat or thin shapes. A significant characteristic in many applications is thickness. Means that capture collimated light for further distribution are referred to in the present invention as distribution optics.
Means that collimate light in at least a radial degree of freedom are referred to in the context of the present invention as collimation optics. In typical prior art systems, in order to capture a desired percentage of radially collimated light for further distribution, means which may be viewed as corresponding to the distribution optics must of necessity be significantly thicker in an axial direction than the prior art means which correspond to the present invention""s collimation optics. This will result in a light distribution means constructed in accordance with prior art principles for a particular light shaping other application being significantly thicker than such means constructed in accordance with the present invention. The present invention will allow integration of means for producing a given light distribution into an architectural member. For example, a shelf may be provided which produces illumination on areas or items below it. A ceiling or wall panel that would be otherwise totally impractical due to its thickness may be produced with dimensions for maximizing flexibility in its utilization. Use of a high efficiency high intensity light source is permitted from which light may be distributed over a broad area or into a plurality or separate volumes with minimized glare and lamps not being visible.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an illumination means including radial light collimation optics, containment optics and optics for distributing and shaping collimated light to illuminate the interior or exterior of an architectural space, which could be a vehicle.
It is an additional general object of the present invention to provide an illumination means of the type described wherein the collimation, containment and distribution optics are matched to each other to provide maximum efficiency of light distribution from the quasi point source.
It is also a general object of the present invention to provide a highly controlled light distribution system wherein optics are provided by the system, and not by a source such as a flood-lamp which includes both light emitting and reflecting means, whereby disposability of portions of a lighting system is reduced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide illumination means of the type describe to reduce the number of sources to illuminate a broad space by permitting the use of a single, high efficiency, high intensity source.
It is also a general object of the present invention to reduce the complexity of a light distribution system by elimination of the need to utilize differing types of lamps for differing types of lighting, e.g. task, ambient or display.
It is an additional general object of the present invention to provide an illumination means of the type described to minimize the complexity of maintenance by eliminating the need to use different types of bulbs for different types of illumination.
It is a specific objective of the present invention to provide an illumination system of the type described in which bulbs providing illumination are not visible to observers in the illuminated space.
It is an object of the present invention in one form to provide for a fixture, which may be attached to a wall, ceiling or other architectural surface, which is of minimized thickness with respect to the proportion of the light captured from the source for distribution.
It is an objective of the present invention in a further form to provide for a fixture which is of minimized thickness with respect to the proportion of the light captured from the source for distribution by virtue of minimized axial dispersion so that the fixture which may be embedded in a wall, ceiling or other architectural surface.
It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a system of the type described in which inputs from more than one source may be combined, one input of which could be solar.
It is a still further specific objective in a the form of system of the type described to permit the combination of different light sources which may have differing xe2x80x9cwarmxe2x80x9d or coolxe2x80x9d spectra.
It is also an object of the present invention to Provide illumination means of the type described which may be embodied in an low profile architectural devices with respect to a surface to which it is mounted.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a system in which the axial dimension may be minimized while maintaining efficiency in capture of radiation by distribution optics that receive radially collimated light from collimation optics.
It is another object to provide illumination means of the type described in which the distribution optics may provide a plurality of different forms of illumination or separately directed volumes of light of a similar type of illumination.
It is also another object to provide illumination means of the type described in which the containment optics and or the distribution optics may be formed to receive and transmit a plurality of different forms of illumination or separately directed volumes of light of a similar type of illumination.
It is a further object of the present invention in one form to provide compound radial collimators to provide highly efficient capture of radiant flux form the source.
It is yet another object of the present invention to a system of the type described in which light having a t least another forms of collimation provided for distribution in addition to radially collimated light so that different types of illumination, e.g. task or ambient, may be provided from one light distribution means.
It is another specific object of the present invention in one form to shape radially collimated light in a continuous lineal beam, whereby convention xe2x80x9cscallopingxe2x80x9d of a light pattern produced by prior art distribution systems may be avoided.
It is also an additional object of the present invention to provide illumination systems of the type described in which collimation, containment and/or distribution optics may be segmented, whereby additional ability for providing a plurality of separately shaped light segments is provided.
It is another object in illumination systems of the type described to spread illumination from an aperture in illumination means of the type described, whereby glare is reduced.
It is still another object to provide illumination means of the type described which can shape light to meet constraints of a particular environment by selection of interacting forms of collimation and distribution optics.
It is also an another object of the present invention to provide illumination systems of the type described in a panel which is evenly illuminated and which can function as an artificial skylight.
It is also a further object in one form to provide light distribution means of the type described wherein light from more than one quasi point source may be mixed and distributed.
An object of the present invention is to provide efficiently distributed illumination from a compact luminaire-type of lighting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting arrangment having the ability to vary the intensity of light that is applied to architectural surfacing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide evenly and broadly distributed light on surfaces (such as ceilings) that are within 3 feet from the top of the luminaire.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting arrangement having the ability to vary the crossectional brightness of the light patterned on architural surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide mechanisms for variably dividing light from a luminaire to provide a proportionate ratio of brightness to ceilings and brightness to floors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism for creating interchangeable light patterns on floors and ceilings.
Another object of the present invention is to optically radiate heat away from high temperature light sources (such as quartz halogen) in order to lower the ambient operating temperature in proximity to the light source.
Another object of the invention is to provide high efficiency and high performance lighting from a low cost luminaire.
Briefly stated, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided an illumination means including radial light collimation optics, containment optics and distribution optics for shaping light to illuminate space. The radial collimation means is formed to shape light from a quasi point source into a shape which may be viewed as a cylinder or as a disc extending in a radial direction and having a thickness in the axial direction. The containment optics contains and directs light efficiently to the distribution optics. The containment optics controls axial dispersion with respect to distance from the collimation optics. Light is contained within the axial dimension to limit axial dispersion. This provides the capability to maintain efficiency and, where desired, to minimize the axial dimension of the system of the present invention. Also, the size of the distribution optics, particularly in the axial dimension may be minimized while still providing for maximum capture of light. Distribution optics are radially outward of the collimation means. Containment optics may be a physical bridge between collimation optics and distribution optics. The containment means may be a structural member. The distribution optics may be concentric with the radial collimation means, or may comprise discrete elements. The distribution optics modulate light, directing and shaping it to fill selected spaces. Distribution optics may be formed to spread illumination from an aperture, whereby glare is reduced. Modifications may be made to the collimation optics to facilitate maximum capture of radiant flux from the source. In further forms, the collimation optics means is segmented to provide sectors of radiation for coupling to each of various forms of containment optics and distribution optics. The collimation optics may be segmented and may provide more than one form of collimation. Distribution optics may also be segmented. Further means may be provided for mixing and distributing light from more than one quasi point source so that waveband or other source characteristics may be mixed.